Aqua Grabber
Aqua Grabber is a game that has recently been updated in Club Penguin. In it, you have to collect pearls inside clams and barrels of cream soda. Objective of Game The objective of the game is to collect all the pearls in the clams and the "Main Treasure" shown in the map before players actually play. Air If the players submarine is getting too much water they should look for these things: *Giant Bubbles *Bubble Blowers *Top of the sea *Air Pockets *Pink Puffle (if you brought one) Dangers If any thing hits players (except the shells ), these things will happen : *Makes you drop the item you are holding. *Makes you move to another side. *Makes water come in to the Aqua Grabber. Areas *Clam Waters *Soda seas Creatures & Items ]] ]] ]] * Big Bertha After Aqua Grabber was updated for the third time, Big Bertha appeared to the direct left of where the treasure chest originally lay. * Fluffy the Fish Always at the Grand Peal’s location. * Mullet Will be found after or when players hold the treasure chest *Pink Puffle If players walk their pink puffle and play this game, it will dive with them. It blows bubbles from time to time, and if players lose a lot of air, it will blow a giant bubble under their ship. *Shells Shells are small blue items that hold a pearl each. And the pearl is what players should take. There is also a Black Pearl, which is worth 50 coins, double that of a normal Pearl. It may possibly a reference to the Black Pearl (a ship) from the Disney series of movies Pirates Of The Caribbean. *Grand Pearl It is found at the at a cave on the sea floor at Clam Waters which is inside Big Bertha’s mouth. The Mullet guards the entrance only if you have the pearl. If successfully recovered you will be awarded 300 coins. *Dead Seaweed It are found in Soda seas. Once you pick up Soda Barrells, the water gets fresher and fresher until they are back to life. *Cream Soda They pollute the sea. Once successfully recovered, gain 50 coins and fresher waters. *Puff Almighty It is found near the end of Soda seas. There are only four of them. Once players have the Amethyst, more will appear on the screen. *Big Puff It is found in the end of Soda seas. It sucks in water to inflate and spits out water to deflate. players and their sub will also be affected. *Giant Squid As revealed in The Penguin Times Issue No. 151, there have been sightings of a Giant Squid. This may be the Guardian in level/stage 3 of Aqua Grabber. On level one(1)you can find the squid when a earthquake happens.The squid is black and blue and then it runs away."I have seen it two times!" Trivia *If you bump the top of a particular cave in the Soda Seas, players will get a worm. Fluffy will eat the worm, then you can feed him to a mullet guarding a cave. The mullet will go away and you can swim down to get some extra treasure. *If players don't move and the submarine is going down below sea level, the water will not go up to their submarine. History *The Aqua Grabber was built in February of 2008 by Gary the Gadget Guy. *Was named in a poll. Another name for it would have been Deep Sea Salvager. *Originally built to rescue parts of Rockhopper's ship. Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Aqua Grabberif you want to find the giant squid i will sugest roaming around level 1 thats were i found it!